


The D-Word

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, I can already tell this will be horrible, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Thomas Brodie-Sangster fanfiction. This has his family and cast-mates in it.Thomas finds himself in some troubles that he's never had. He doesn't understand why things just seem to be going wrong in his life now. He's had a good life so far... why does that change now? Why does everyone keep asking him if it's the "D-word"? Depression can't effect him can it? Everyone's asking... Even one of his best mates, Dylan O'Brien! Has the world gone mad?This is a horrible summary... Just read the darn thing.





	The D-Word

It was a Saturday evening when they brought on that awful conversation with Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

The 27-year-old actor was just walking trying to blend into the shadows before his cast-masts (who were sitting on the floor of the hotel lobby; why? He had no idea) saw him, and called him over. Thomas usually didn't mind hanging out with his co-stars, who he now sees as family, but today, was a really rough day. All the filming of The Death Cure had him beat. He just wanted to go upstairs to his room and fall into his bed.

' _Almost there_ ' he told himself. Just when the elevator doors started to come from the top floor, Thomas heard his name being called out.

"Hey, Thomas! Where are you going?" It was Dylan O'Brien. Of course it was, that man misses nothing.

"Upstairs, to my room." He replied simply, trying not to groan, because they spotted him. 

"But you just got here." Will Poulter said.

"I know..." Thomas hesitated telling them he was tired. He knew he would just here the same thing ' _We didn't do that much today_ '. He couldn't stand it. He was still tired even though they didn't do much. He was tired a lot more these days. "I'm just tired." He finished.

"But, we didn't even do anything! You're always tired Sangster." Kaya told him laughing. Even though Thomas knew she was joking, Kaya wouldn't really be mean, he couldn't stand being told the same thing over and over again.

"I know we didn't bloody do anything! That doesn't mean I'm not tired." He snapped at the woman. Thomas couldn't really help it; lately his moods would go up then they would go back down. He just couldn't control what came out of his mouth when he was mad, these days.

The group that was sitting on the floor, all exchanged looks. Some of them looked hurt, then looked surprised. No-one seemed to be able to keep one look on their face for more than two seconds.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I was just joking." Kaya said, standing up from the floor, moving in front of Thomas. Thomas winced at the look on her face. The woman looked truly sorry, like she didn't really mean it. She even looked concerned for him; when she got to his side, she put her hand on Thomas' forehead. "Are you feeling sick, Tommy?" She asked him, now feeling around his face. 

It was a thing they all loved about Kaya. This was a powerful woman who's went through some things, but still cares for each and everyone of her friends.

"No." Thomas said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "No, I feel fine." He repeated.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, now standing up and moving beside Kaya.

"Yeah, you've been down lately." Dylan said taking Will's lead and moving to the right of Thomas. 

"And sleepy." Will adds in, trying to eliminate the tension from the air, with a joke.

But Thomas wasn't even listening. He was worrying about how close everyone was to him. It was like they all just came, and crowded him. They put him in a circle. One each on the left, right, and in front of him. 

 _They've trapped me._ Thomas thought.  _The only way out, is going back. And who goes back?_ Thomas shook his head, to clear his ridiculous thoughts, when he realized Dylan was talking to him again.

"Thomas!" Dylan shouted in his ear. That only made Thomas' thoughts get worse. 

 _Their trying to get something out of me. Information._  Thomas hated when his thoughts did this. His thoughts always wanted to blame his friends for things. Like when he first meet them around five years ago, his stupid thoughts convinced him they were evil, and they wanted to harm him. But Thomas was used to his thoughts doing things like this... he's always been the paranoid type. It's just him... He hates it, yes. But he doesn't try to stop them, they keep him grounded, so he wouldn't go off, and talk to the wrong people, and end up in a ditch somewhere dead.

"Yeah." Thomas said, agreeing to something he didn't know.

"What?" Kaya asked him confused why he said 'Yeah'.

"Hmm?" Thomas asked still in his mind going over possible escape routes, if something horrible were to happen.

"I said, you're down, Tommy." Will said placing his hands on Thomas' shoulders, to make Thomas look at him.

Thomas didn't know what he should say. He didn't know what he  _wanted_ to say, really. So he just did what his thoughts started to scream when Will touched him... He ran to the stairs, and didn't stop running even when he heard his three friends calling him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to point them out to me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
